Yugioh Fanfic Sweet Angels
by iloveaj
Summary: Yugi is a very rebellious slave who is in love with a female player (not really important) He finds himself going to another master's place for 6 months and finds himself falling in love. It is forbidden for a master ans a slave to love each other but that won't stop them! (Not actually forbidden its just really strange to everyone so they try to talk them out of it)
1. Chapter 1

Yugi walked into his Master's office. He kept his head down, not looking at him. He stopped in the doorway. He heard his Master's voice. "Come here Yugi! Now!" Bakura said.

Yugi walked closer, his head still down. He was now in front of Bakura. He bowed down to him. He then felt a stinging feeling on his cheek with a great force that knocked him down. He cried out in pain and started crying. He let tears fall from his eyes hoping his Master Bakura would have mercy. "Oh come on Yugi! Don't act so weak! You didn't get me what I asked you to get me so I will not be merciful towards you!" Bakura hissed, slapping Yugi again and again.

Yugi cried out in pain again. "Shut up!" Bakura shouted, slapping him one last time before walking and sitting back down on his throne. (A/N: His throne is a widely chair XD) Yugi stood up weakly, in great pain. "Oh and you're not allowed to see Tea until you clean your act." Bakura said, knowing Yugi was in love with the beautiful girl.

"No! Please sir! I can't! You can't do this! Please!" Yugi cried, grabbing his Master's foot and starting to cry again.

"Yugi let go of me. Now." Bakura said in a dangerous voice.

Yugi didn't listen, not paying any attention to his Master's angered countenance. "Please Sir, I promised I would see her tomorrow!" He begged.

"YOU BRAT!" Bakura screamed, punching Yugi repeatedly. "WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?! You can't ever see Tea again!" Yugi gasped in horror.

"NO I'LL DO ANYTHING I PROMISE!" Yugi screamed. Bakura only looked angrier.

"Sir Yami is here." Said another voice. It was Joey. Yami walked in, pushing Joey into the wall and looked at the scene before him disgusted.

"It seems clear to me you can't control your slaves Bakura." He said rudely.

"Yeah right! You're probably the worst master in the world!" Yugi shouted then he covered his mouth.

"Well you should know better than to yell at another master! Especially mine!" Said a soft voice. The voice was Ryou.

"Yes Ryou, you're right. It should know better." Yami said, pushing Yugi aside and standing in front of Bakura.

**Me: That's all I can do for today I hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want?" Bakura asked.

"I would like to ask you to trade slaves with me. The ones I want from you are Joey and Yugi." Yami said. "I will give you Ryou and Marik for 6 months. And you will give me the ones I want for 6 months. I would like to make the trade right now if it's ok with you." he continued. Then Marik came running to his Master Yami.

"I'm finished with what you wanted me to do Master." he said out of breath.

"I will accept your offer Yami. I know you're the only one who can make Yugi listen to me." Bakura said, shoving Yugi and Joey towards Yami. Yami grabbed them and dragged them to his van and drove off while Marik and Ryou stayed with Bakura. They both bowed down to Bakura.

*With Yugi*

Yugi fell to the ground from being slapped again. "You yelled at me you brat!" Yami screamed, slapping him again.

"I'm sorry!" Yugi cried. "I won't do it again!" he said, trying to crawl away.

"That won't stop me from punishing you! If this keeps up I'll make Bakura's place seem like heaven!" Yami shouted at him. Yugi started crying. Yami didn't know why but he felt bad for the tiny boy. He wanted to say he was sorry but he knew his slaves would say he was crazy.

Yugi was sad. He found himself wanting Yami to hug him and maybe give him a kiss. 'WHAT?! NO NO! I LIKE GIRLS NOT BOYS!' he thought.

*With Ryou*

Ryou ran to get Bakura's food. He knew he loved the handsome master. He loved everything about Bakura but knew that there was too small of a chance for Bakura to love him back. He didn't know Bakura felt the same. But Bakura had not yet found out about his feelings for Ryou. Ryou came back with 3 trays of food. He had one in either hand and one on his head. Right when he was in front of Bakura, he tripped, sending the food flying and running into Bakura, accidentally kissing him on the lips and to add to Ryou's embarrassment, the food, sauce, and drinks he was carrying spilled all over him and only a dot on Bakura. Marik and Bakura looked surprised then Marik started laughing hard. Bakura looked angry.

"Idiot!" Bakura screamed, back-hand slapping Ryou. Ryou felt tears falling down his face in shock.

'H-HE HATES ME! HE HATES ME!' Ryou screamed in his head. Bakura all of a sudden felt bad.

"I'm sorry..." he said getting up then helping Ryou up but then slipped on a croissant and fell on top of Ryou, kissing him by accident. Ryou felt like he was being crushed.

"Ouch!" he said, trying to push Bakura off.

"Sorry again!" Bakura cried, helping him up again after he got up. "Marik, clean him up! Tristan! Come clean up this mess!" he continued. Tristan cleaned up the mess then went back into Mr. Corner.

(A/N: This Tristan part is dedicated to my bff Turkey (or Berkley) She loves soul eater and she loves Krona so i decided to make this part for her :))


End file.
